Not on your life
by Frozen Sunflowers in the Night
Summary: That stuck up prick! He thinks he is so amazing that he can do anything he wants to anyone and not get away with it? Not with me here. I hate him! And now I'm going to make his life as miserable as he made mine.I WON'T UPDATE THIS UNTIL MY OTHER STORYS F


**A/N: I know I should be working on _she's so luzly_ but I had this great idea and... well now you get my new story not on your life. ***Just so know, I will continue my other stories!*** I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!**

Chapter 1:

(APOV) Ali

That stuck up prick! He thinks he is so amazing that he can do anything he wants to anyone and not get away with it? Not with me here. I hate him! And now I'm going to make his life as miserable as he made mine.

Let me start at the beginning. I'm the only oriental girl in La Push. Honestly, it really sucks. Everyone stares at me like I'm some kind of mutant freak. What just because I don't have dark skin I'm not human? Apparently they think so.

Paul and Quil have been picking on me since third grade when we had to do a project on where our ancestors came from. I wrote about Pearl Harbor and the voyage to America while everyone else wrote about Native Americans vs. settlers.

Then Paul had made some comment about me not belonging here (I don't remember it exactly, but it made me cry) and Quil laughed. A couple seconds later, the whole class was in hysterics. I've hated him ever since.

So, it was the first day of sophomore year when I noticed that Paul and Quil were making their way towards me. I sighed, knowing what they wanted, and turned to face them full on.

They had both grown considerably over the summer, about 6"11 each and they were incredibly more muscled then before. I gulped, slightly afraid they would push me around and get me really hurt.

"What do you want?" I snapped looking up at them. Quil was sneering and so was Paul. At least he was until our eyes met. Then his expression changed to… loving? What was I crazy? Why was he staring at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the school? Scratch that, world?

And why did that seem to annoy Quil so much?

"Shit." He hissed and grabbed his friend. Then he dragged him down the hallway and out of the school. All the while Paul maintained eye contact with me. The second he was gone I shook myself out of my daze and chastened myself.

He's probably just bored of teasing you. It has been eight years. And that was what really was bothering me. Eight years and just one look in my eyes made him forget everything, even whatever name he'd been about to call me? It was probably just a game he was planning on playing with me. It wasn't looking forward to seeing him again.

(PPOV) Paul

Why me? Why her? Jared says to stop whining, suck it up and appologize to her, and sadly, Quil agrees. He wasn't too psyched that a girl whose life we made miserable was my imprint, but he wants me to be happy.

At least that's what he said. I think he really just wants me to shut up about how unfair my life is. Well, he's right about one thing. I have to suck this up and try to get her to forgive me. Here goes my life, likely in flames.

After school I started to walk home. The only reason I hadn't gotten myself shipped off to some boarding school was that I couldn't see the beauty of La Push. Most people hate it here, even those who were born here harbor some dislike for the constant rain and over greenliness. Not me. I absolutely love that.

Don't ask me why, I really don't know, but I feel safer enclosed in the thick trees and overgrown brush. Maybe I was because I could be completely alone, yet surrounded at the same time. I could be away from all humans and distractions, but still have so many living things nearby.

Anyway, I was walking home on my favorite trail, one that was hardly ever used. I would never run into anyone out jogging, and more animals felt safe to randomly run across the trail.

I sat for a moment on a rock and admired the woods. I was lost in thought, so I hardly noticed that anyone was walking towards me until he was practically in front of me.

"Abby?" I shot up. It was Paul.

"What did you call me?" I asked confused. Did he really not know my name? That was seriously sad.

"Abby?" he said again, a little more hesitantly.

"Wow, I'm not even going to respond to that."

"Is that not your name?" Oh, so he caught my expression at "Abby?"

"No, you idiot!" I hissed. I have to say, I was genuinely annoyed. Eight freakin' years and he didn't even know my name? I tossed some of my sleek black hair over my shoulder and drew myself up to my full height. Which, to be honest, wasn't that tall. My Asian roots gave me a grand total of 5'2 inches of height. In case you didn't notice, it was a touchy subject with me.

"What is it?" he looked curious so I couldn't resist.

"Ali!" and I kicked where it hurts every guy. He doubled over and I had a moment of satisfaction before he recovered faster than humanly possible and pinned me to a tree.

"GET OFF!" I screeched at him. Being killed in the middle of the forest wasn't on my to do list for any time soon. He cautiously released me and I wormed my way out of his grip and bolted.

"Ali…" I heard him call, but I kept running. I hate you, I thought, and you just made it worse.

**A/N: Please Please Please reveiw. Nothing is more important to an author than the reveiw they get after the first chapter of a new story goes up. Ideas? Someone you want to happen? Something you don't like? Do you want me to focus more on this story or on She's so luzly? Love y'all!**


End file.
